Evolution Stone Show
Story Jon, Maria and Kyle are walking along the path towards Anistar City. They stop and Maria finds a Fire Stone on the ground and picks it up. Kyle: A Fire Stone. Jon: It’s used to evolve certain Pokemon. But I wonder if someone dropped it? Maria: I think that is the answer. Maria points to a festival a bit further down the road, which is a festival for evolution stones. Jon: Ah, let’s check it out. Maria: It will be cool. They arrive at the festival and see a lot of trainers and other people around. Kyle: This festival must be popular. Maria: I’m sure it is. They see a stage with a man there with an Eevee on the stage. Maria, Jon and Kyle go over, watching like the other 30 odd trainers. Man: As you all know, Eevee has seven forms of evolution. Maria: Eevee has seven?! Man: Can anyone name them all? The man looks around and sees Jon and invites him on the stage. Jon is now on the stage. Man: And what is your name? Jon: I’m Jon. I’m travelling around Kalos collecting Gym Badges. Man: Nice goal. How many do you have? Jon: Only six at the moment. Man: Well I wish you the best of luck. So, do you know the seven Eeveelutions? Jon: Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon and Sylveon. Man: Correct. Eevee, shall we show them one of your evolutions? Eevee nods. The Man searches around in his pockets. Man: That’s strange. Jon: What is it? Man: The Fire Stone I had is missing. I must have dropped it. Maria: I found this on the floor outside the festival. Maria chucks the Fire Stone to Jon. Man: This is the same stone. Jon hands the Man the Fire Stone. Then, the man gives the Fire Stone to Eevee, and Eevee begins to evolve. The evolution light disperses and reveals Flareon. The crowd all clap. Man: This is Flareon, and this is one forms of Eevee. Later on, Jon, Maria and Kyle are by the drinks stall. The Man from earlier walks up with Flareon. Man: Thank you for your help today. Maria: No problem. Man: Do you have any Pokemon who can evolve through evolution stones? Jon: I don’t. Kyle: Neither do I. Maria: I don’t think so. Jon: You do Maria, Lampent. Man: Ah a Lampent. Then I’ll give you this Dusk Stone, which you can use to evolve Lampent into Chandelure. The Man hands Maria a Dusk Stone and then walks off with Flareon. Maria: I can use this to evolve Lampent. Kyle: Seems so, but the choice is yours. Maria: I’ll keep it for a bit. Maria places the Dusk Stone in her pocket. Jon: What else shall we do at this festival? Kyle: Well considering it seems to be an evolution festival, it will be interesting to see the different ways of evolution. Maria: Yeah. Jon: So, after lunch let’s check it out. After having some lunch, our three heroes are looking around the different stalls. Jon: Evolution by night. Kyle: And evolution by morning. Maria: What’s the difference? Jon: Some Pokemon can only evolve at night when they are at a high enough level. Kyle: And vice versa. Maria: I’m still confused. Jon: For instance, Eevee evolves into Espeon during the day and Umbreon during the night. Maria: Oh I see. Kyle: Some Pokemon can only evolve with a move or when they are in a set location. Maria: Ah, I get it. Our heroes continue walking around, and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set. Maria: Seems to be turning into night, we best get moving. Kyle: Yeah. The Man from earlier who showed everyone Eevee evolving into Flareon, comes towards Maria, Jon and Kyle. Man: Thank you for your help today. Jon: No problem. Kyle: Are you going to evolve Lampent? Kyle has noticed Maria is now holding the Dusk Stone. Maria: I’m thinking about it, but I’m going to leave the decision to Lampent. Maria sends out Lampent. Maria: Lampent, do you want to evolve into a Chandelure? Maria holds the Dusk Stone towards Lampent. Maria: I’m not going to force you. It’s your decision. Lampent takes some time, then nods and touches the Dusk Stone. Lampent then floats above Maria and begins to evolve. Its arms split into four arms with candles at the end. Lampent loses is dome and a big circular ball takes its place, where its face is. A flame is now attached to the top of its head. The light disperses and Chandelure is revealed. Maria: Chandelure! Chandelure: Lure! Kyle: Chandelure looks so cool. Jon gets his Pokedex out and aims it at Chandelure. Jon’s Pokedex: Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon, and the evolved form of Lampent. Being consumed in Chandelure’s flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: Well, the Pokedex entry is still creepy. Maria and Chandelure look at each other, then laugh. Kyle: Shall we get going to Anistar City? Man: It’s about a few hours walk up the road. Jon: Cool. Is there a hotel nearby? Man: Why not stay at mine? It’s a bit of track but a good place to sleep. Maria: Thank you. Maria, Chandelure, Jon, Kyle and the Man walk off from the festival. The screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes continue their way onto Anistar City, they came across an evolution festival. After looking around the festival, Maria uses a Dusk Stone she was given and evolved her Lampent into Chandelure. Now, our heroes continue on to Anistar City, for Jon’s next Gym Battle. Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Man Pokemon Maria * Lampent --> Chandelure